


Marry me, World!

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou Fluff, BokuAka Week 2020, Canon Compliant, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Febfluff 22020, Fluff, HQ Wedding Week, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Olympics, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Post-Match, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: After winning the Olympics, Bokuto asks something really important from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858033
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Marry me, World!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).



> Day 1: Confession.  
> Day 1: Proposal.  
> Day 7: Marriage proposal.

The ball landed the other side of the net with a loud ’slam’. There was dead silence in the arena for a moment, then everything erupted in loud cheers – the Japanese Olympics team had just defeated Argentina after all. Bokuto, the hitter of their winning spike, was standing in momentary shock, looking at his hand when a loud cry brought him back to his senses.

”Bokuto-san!” Hinata cried as he wrapped both his arms and legs around the older man, hiding his happy tears in the crook of his neck. ”You were so cool!”

”You too, Shouyou,” the older man said, ruffling the orange locks affectionately. ”I couldn’t have asked for a better teammate.”

”Hey!” He heard Atsumu’s offended voice from the background, then a slap – most likely Sakusa hitting him on the back of the head. 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw how Kageyama walked to the net and shook hands with the demon setter of the other team. He had heard about their complex relationship from Iwaizumi and was happy that everything turned out right. He looked at their trainer and from his wide smile, Bokuto knew he felt the same. 

”Ah, Akaashi-san!” He heard Hinata’s excited voice and when he looked at the younger orange, he saw him waving towards the stands with one hand. He turned his head towards the way and spotted out his boyfriend standing right behind the railing. Akaashi had a soft smile on his lips as he waved back to Hinata and his eyes shoe up when it met with Bokuto’s golden ones.

Bokuto sighed and put Hinata back down to the floor. After that, he walked down from the court. He stopped almost right beneath the stands, his eyes still holding Akaashi’s gaze. Bokuto took a deep breath and gathered all his courage he had in his heart. He slowly got down on one knee – the whole arena fell dead silent once again – and took out a small box from his shorts. He popped it open and reached it towards the stands before yelling as loud as possible:

”Marry me, World!” Akaashi gasped loudly and put both of his hands in front of his mouth. Bokuto saw as tears spilled out of his eyes and as he grabbed the railing and jumped over it within the blink of an eye. ”Akaashi!” He yelled, running forward. 

He opened his arms, so he could catch his soon-to-be fiancé. When their bodies collide, the impact sent Bokuto to the ground with Akaashi on top of him. The black haired man pushed himself up to his hands and knees and looked down at him with the most beautiful expression Bokuto had ever seen on his face.

”Yes!” The black haired man said before leaning down and kissing him. The arena erupted in cheers once again and Hinata started tugging on Kageyama’s jersey.

”Kageyama-kun, Kageyama-kun! Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san are going to get married!”

”I-I know that, boke!” The black haired setter said with a growing blush on his cheeks.

”He couldn’t do it on a more discrete way, could he?” Iwaizumi asked from himself when his eyes met with two brown ones and saw the slight glow of a necklace with a ring as its pendant. He was about to put his middle finger up, but he pulled out his own necklace with his own ring in it beneath his T-shirt as well.

”Really, Bo?” Kuroo asked out loud with a snort. He felt his phone in his pocket buzzing and took it out. ”What do you think, kitten?” He asked after receiving the call.

”Bokuto-san is just as extreme as ever.”


End file.
